User talk:Sam 3010/3
Champion Checklist How did you make the champion checklst? Cho gath tha terror of da void 15:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Ri Protection Hello again. I need help protecting the Recommended Items template. Can you help me with it plz? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 21:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Mainly unregistered users. Btw, how long does "new user" last for? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 22:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Champion Notes hey about LeBlanc, I added the last 2 notes. I was wondering about the last note, that would be seomthing that goes under strategy right? --TechnologyWizard :ok thanks. I added a note to 's page because new players might not know about his shrooms--TechnologyWizard Having many problems :S I'm having many malfunctions with the redirectories and my template isn't working properly in the strategy pages. Can you help me fix it? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 00:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Old Attributes Hey. Just wanted to say that someone was changing the attributes of "old tanks" back to tank when they are now bruisers. Tech A Favor Hi Sam, could u add this to the jarvan page i am too much of a noob to add it myself http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/File:JarvanIV_Tempport2.jpg We Were Never Alive And We Wont Be Born Again, I will Never Survive... With Dead Memories in My Heart... 03:25, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Patch History Needed Tags on Items Going through some of the items i notice some are tagged patch history needed and others are not. Many of the ones not tagged look like they still need patch history work, some of which i have already added some history for. At this point i don't know what's up to date and what is not so Im going to mark all of the items as needing histories some time tomorrow unless you or someone else can tell me if any of them are already complete. Exiton 06:23, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : More questions on categories coming in. There is no category for "Armor Penetration Items" and the other 3 associated items for armor and magic penetration and reduction. These need to be added. I have a few questions relating to this. # How do you add new categories? Is it done the same way as adding an already existing category to a page or is it more complicated? # Should I make separate categories for penetration and reduction or combine it into a common penetration/reduction category like the associated articles? # How do I link these new categories to other categories as subcategories? It should be Items->Attack Items->Armor Penetration Items. Exiton 23:04, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks for the quick response. Just to clarify one point, you want these categories left general. All the other items related categories have item in their name like "Ability Power Item" not "Ability Power". I was thinking about this as an option as it would be useful for tagging masteries and some Champion abilities as well. Hope im not inundating you with stupid questions. Exiton 23:24, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Separate Buff Page Hey Sam! I was thinking about creating a page for the different neutral monsters' buff, to replace the current pages that instead only redirect to the monster (example: Blessing of the Lizard Elder). This would allow to directly link to the buff on the pages that mention it, to have separate strategy tips/patch histories between the monster and the buff, etc.. I have created a test on my user page. Let me know what you think about it ^^ Zelgadis87 21:36, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest, I have taken the text directly from the Lizard Elder page (which of course I plan to update when the buff page is up). I think it scales with the champion level (as in, for rangeds: 5% at level 1, 10% at 8?, 15% at 16?)... :I'll create the various pages tomorrow then! ^^ Zelgadis87 21:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Sam! ::With the new buff pages I have created, it is now possible to use the 'mastery icon' template to directly link to the buff with the appropriate image (example: ). However, to do that, the image files have to be properly named. Some users have uploaded a copy of and (which are now useless and can be deleted.. I couldn't find a button to delete them, or I would have done that already) with a new name to solve the issue. Images for the twisted treeline buffs have yet to be uploaded (all icons there are ability icons of unreleased champions, so they are named after that). What I wanted to know is this: ::# Should we continue to use the mi template for this? While it works fine, buffs obviously aren't masteries, so the name is misleading. Having a duplicate template also doesn't seem the perfect idea, so I dunno what to do. Also, 15-20 pages are already using that template. ::# Since twisted treeline buff icons are used in the unreleased champion pages (Vortex and Typhoon of the Water Wizard and Animate Vitalis of Plant King), we can't remove those images. Should we upload a duplicate of them, with the proper filename, or is there a better approach (like redirects or something) ? ::Thanks! Zelgadis87 13:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::ok ill let you take them out Technology Wizard 06:57, March 1, 2011 (UTC) C-List For the champion box that we have at the bottom of the pages, is there a way to make it so there are 5 champions for each row instead of 6 champions for each row? Long names like Miss Fortune and Twisted Fate always seem to take up 2 lines, so it makes the champion box a little cluttered. I would do it myself, but I don't know how. =/ Cidem1324 21:38, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Champion Icons why are the champion icons being changed? Technology Wizard 00:56, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :/ :/ :/ i dont like the new ones!!! im updating the champion checklist thing Ezreal profile page Sam, i think you forgot to unlock Ezreal's page for ordinary users. Can you unlock it? Your talk page vandal Hey, Sam. my profile page was edited by someone a couple of minutes ago, I can't/don't know how to see who did it. Can you check? Facebook Hey Sam add me as admin on the facebook page :) - KazMx (Message me! ) 21:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :You should also add, that his/hers summoner should be level 30. (Ya Te Acepte) - KazMx (Message me! ) 22:04, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Patch Note Formatting Take a look at this http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Patch_Notes --AntiZig (talk, ) 17:28, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :You will have to explain to me why you don't want the semicolon in single line changes, since removing that semicolon is not proper english... --AntiZig (talk, ) 20:27, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Having a semicolon makes it a proper sentence, because, lets take it apart ::* Ability name - this is a noun ::* parameter - this is a noun too ::* increased/reduced - this is a verb ::* rest of sentence... - object etc. ::Now the problem is that you have 2 nouns at the beginning of the sentence, which one of them is the subject of the sentence? The latter one obviously, that being the parameter that was changed in the patch, because the verb relates to it. Then we have to deal with the 2nd noun, which is the ability name, since there are 2 nouns next to each other, but they don't relate to each other grammatically (and only one of them is the subject of the sentence and the other one (ability name) is extraneous). ::So, in terms of proper English you have two options of dealing with the situation while keeping both as nouns: "Ability's parameter changed this way" OR "Ability: parameter changed this way." There is a third option is to make the first noun (ability name) into an adjective, but that's not possible in our case. ::Reason why Riot has been writing it the way they do in patch note is that they are using the first option that I mentioned, they are just too lazy to type the 's every time for every ability. So it gets left over the way you see it. I understand that you wish to keep the formatting the way Riot is doing it, but given that, you have to consider that they aren't really doing it with best formatting in mind, when they put it up on their forum. You know how disorganized those notes are. I think when we copy them over the main purpose should be preservation of original information. The formatting is lacking on their end, I don't see why we cannot improve it and make it better. ::--AntiZig (talk, ) 21:27, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :::That's alright, the wiki isn't going anywhere. Even if it takes a while to get everything coordinated to the same formatting it will be worth it. That's why we're here, to make the wiki better :) --AntiZig (talk, ) 22:07, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ditto, here is the link http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AntiZig/Patch_Notes_Formatting_POLL --AntiZig (talk, ) 23:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Champion Overview Stats hey sam. I figured out what you wanted me to update, and I'm updating the table under champion. the stats (health, difficulty, atck, and spells) im finishing it. Technology Wizard 03:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :ok im not finished because I realized that the order of the champions is in a diferent order than what I was correcting them in. Im going to have to finish it tomorrow if thats ok with you. I might ask Uber for help Technology Wizard 04:11, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Ability Details Pictures Hey Sam. I took he pictures of Annie and I'm about to upload them. Please tell me if i needed anything else. Btw, UberTri already took the pictures of Ashe. They arn't converted yet. And the message earlier about Annie was from me. Technology Wizard 17:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Moderator What Changes ? - KazMx (Message me! ) 19:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :The only difference between your powers and mine is that i can promote users to new positions. So, I'm not the one you should be talking to. Joe should be able to help you. - KazMx (Message me! ) 19:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Facebook directorship hi sam. I want to be an admin for the facebook wikia. I already have experience with facebook and I get e.mails for every single thing that occurs on my page. Please let me know more information about facebook. Technology Wizard 04:22, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Odd...? "You cannot add a comment to the article. Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Sam 3010. *Reason given: no reason given *Start of block: 23:15, February 22, 2011 *Expiry of block: 23:15, March 22, 2011 *Intended blockee: 153.107.97.157 *Block ID: #925 *Current IP address: 153.107.97.157 You can contact Sam 3010 or another to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make." Hi. This is not my IP, but I got this message while looking at Anivia. What does this mean? -- 07:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Jovibotrel, Skins advice Thanks for the advice: "You could have used the images already on the wiki. If you upload those images again, I will have to block you." but in the Checklist you cant find the splash hard, if im doing it wrong, tell me how pls ;) Thanks again. EtherMage Account Ban Lift Hi my name is EtherMage. Yesterday my account was banned because I uploades too many images, and I'm using my friends account to talk to you. I apologize for uploading so many images, I didn't know it wasn't allowed. It was an honest mistake. Could you please unban my account? I won't make the same mistake again. Recent Blog Sam, I can't see any blogs newer than Reign of the Purple Caster Minion, First Impressions When I click on "show more" in the blog side? I may just being doing something wrong, but that used to show all of the latest ones. User talk:Asperon Thorn RE: Moderator rights Hi Sam. I just checked and it looks like someone beat me to it. The Moderator group has all the rights you listed in your message. If you ever need any more help, feel free to contact me again. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Guidelines: Can we make some sort of guideline for adding to Trivia pages. I would really like to remove anything that looks like "x'' may have something to do with y" For Example: "Akali, 'may' be related to Charlie Sheen, through Martin Sheen's 2nd dog's paid walker's Roomate's sister." Riot's references are pretty blatant, if one has to reach far for a reference than it is probably coincidence. Asperon Thorn 23:58, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Tech:Facebook Hey. Sorry I havn't replied about Facebook. I havn't played today because I'm on my Mac. What do I search again? I checked all of the Samuels and I dont know which one is you. What is your profile picture? :ok I know which one it is. I'll add you later when I get home. Technology Wizard 23:24, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Needs Patch History Category Sam, I noticed that some champions like Jarvan are categorized as Need Patch History, while having every patch note listed from the patch that added them till the most recent one. Is this intended ? (also, when you can, reply to my questions above regarding the monster buffs, thanks!) Zelgadis87 11:47, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply, I'll work on the template then! Zelgadis87 19:45, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Just an heads up: ::*The template for the buff icon is working and I've updated every page that used the old one. ::*I've marked the images we were using for the buffs for speedy deletion (I hope it's the right template to use.. ^^'), as they aren't used anywhere on the wiki and are just duplicates. ::*Since I was the one that updated the patch history for the last 2 released champions, I realized that I was the one that should have removed the Need Patch History category.. As such, I've rechecked them and removed that category. Feel free to readd it and notify me about changes that should be done to them in case they aren't right. Note that I didn't check other champions, so there could be others that have the patch history perfectly updated but are still in that category. :::Sorry for having bothered you once more, but I'm still pretty new to the wiki ;p --Zelgadis87 19:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sony Vegas The problem you are having is most likely your antivirus. The crack is being flagged by your antivirus and removed right as you extract it from the archive. Assuming it's a false positive, just disable your antivirus for the time you need to place it in the program folder from the archive. After that the antivirus shouldn't have much problem with the file until you do a full scan at which point it might flag the file again, you can just add it to exceptions list. If that still doesn't work for you, let me know, I'll work on getting something to you over email. (PS> I'd need more info as to which program you exactly have, SV9 has a few releases out there I can either give you a link to torrent for the whole thing or you'll have to get me the exact version so I can look for patch that would apply in that case) --AntiZig (talk, ) 21:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Achievement Badges The badges at the top of the http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard page are the ones I have problems with. And thank you for the upcoming moderation position, I'm flattered. NeonSpotlight 08:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Monsters and Minions Page Director Hey Sam! I'd really love to! Thank you very much! :) --Zelgadis87 13:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Community Messages Redirect Hey Sam, I wanted to bring this up with your, but perhaps this has to go to Kaz. Times and times again, when you update the community messages it takes me to the Recent Wiki Activity page... Why the hell is that I have no idea, since current activity has no relation to your blog posts... I have to figure out what I have to fish out on the right side of the page... It's just, how should I put it.. Inconvenient, not organized and plain misleading. Can we fix it in some way so it links directly to either your blog post or some other page instead of Recent Wiki Activity? Thanks. --AntiZig (talk, ) 13:10, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :I am aware that it's the box on the right, however, that box on the right is about 150px wide. Do you really think community messages deserve a 150px wide frame??? Because that's exactly how much attention the users will pay to it... On top of that it's located on a page that has nothing to do with community messages... Again, we either need a dedicated page or change the redirect on the pop-up. --AntiZig (talk, ) 13:20, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you. =] --AntiZig (talk, ) 13:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) FB Page Hey Sam I'll be taking care of the Facebook page, so every user that wants to be an admin, send them to me. - 'KazMx (Message me! )' 14:36, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hey that's great but the problem here is that many users are new, and it is important for them to give priority to the wiki, before they start posting in the facebook page. - 'KazMx (Message me! )''' 15:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC)